1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device that establishes communication by radio. More specifically the invention pertains to a technique of carrying out settings for establishment of communication between wireless communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless LANs have become popular, in which computers are connected to a print server via wireless communication devices. In the wireless LAN, setting information in each wireless communication device is required for establishment of communication. The setting information includes selection of a communication mode, for example, an ADHOC mode or an infrastructure mode, a communication channel, an ESS-ID, and a code key called WEP and used for code communication.
Some wireless communication devices, for example, a print server or an access point, may not have an interface to implement the settings. In such cases, the information is transmitted by radio from another wireless communication device to the wireless communication device without the interface for settings.
It is desirable to keep the setting information in secrecy. Leakage of the setting information to any third person may result in leakage of the contents of communication by the wireless LAN. The secrecy of the setting information has, however, been not fully considered in the settings for wireless transmission. This problem is not limited to the wireless LAN, but is commonly found in the case of settings in a wireless communication device by radio communication.